1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a kind of Internet of Things technology, and in particular to a PTP interactive interconnected system supporting a connection of an electronic audio product with the Internet to provide technical support enabling achieved Internet Plus for a traditional industry.
2. Description of Related Art
An advertising product based on traditional media is significantly behind that of electronic media in transmission capability, nevertheless, it is absolutely not the fact that “an ultimate form of mass media may replace any one of media such as traditional print media, traditional broadcasting, traditional television and traditional Internet”, as promoted by some people.
Information accessibility includes two major categories: one is network accessibility, and the construction of website accessibility falls under the category of network accessibility issues; and the other is electronics and information technology accessibility, which is to address seamless cross-media interconnection.
The Internet Society of China provides a definition as follows: information accessibility refers to any person (including the healthy, the disabled, the young and the old) under any circumstances being able to get access to and make use of information equally and conveniently without barriers.
If a smart phone is used to log on to the Internet for the information related to a print media product and get access to richer relevant data through extension, an association technology is a necessary condition that cannot be crossed out.
At present, it is a mainstream concept to enable offline and online connection for a plane media product with the solution of two-dimensional barcode/quick response code patterns in the market. Even though a mature product and industry chain has formed regarding the two-dimensional barcode/quick response code patterns, there are many restrictions on the technical use conditions in actual operation, and this refer to the following restrictions:
1. a smart phone can scan a two-dimensional barcode/quick response code pattern only after downloading an appropriate application;
2. the clarity of the two-dimensional barcode/quick response code pattern;
3. the light for scanning the two-dimensional barcode/quick response code pattern;
4. the distance for scanning the two-dimensional barcode/quick response code pattern;
5. the two-dimensional barcode/quick response code pattern is not uniform in size and its attachment may affect the aesthetic appearance of an advertising board;
6. with each two-dimensional barcode/quick response code pattern corresponding to one URL (short for “Uniform Resource Locator”) electronic data, there are numerous two-dimensional barcode/quick response code patterns present so as to meet the market demand, which can be expected to lead to chaos; and
7. the two-dimensional barcode/quick response code pattern is embedded into a screen picture of a video product or a webpage;
(1) during actual operation, the time for an electronic screen to display the two-dimensional barcode/quick response code pattern is very short, and it is difficult for a user to conduct the operation;
(2) in case of a non-high definition video image, the two-dimensional barcode/quick response code pattern is caused to distort and thus becomes unreadable; and
(3) in case of wobbling public transportation, the two-dimensional barcode/quick response code pattern is very difficult to read.
It is particularly emphasized that the solution of two-dimensional barcode/quick response code patterns is less competent to address the connection involving an audio/video product (an audio information technology).
Today, science and technology have entered into the era of human-computer interaction. In the public places of major cities, with the convergence between mobile networks and fixed networks, information accessibility is a technical barrier that cannot be crossed out for accessing the Internet anytime anywhere through a smart phone and achieving the development goal of smart cities.
As an important part of the new generation of information technology, the Internet of Things has been widely applied to network convergence, and thus is also known as the third wave following computer and Internet, in the development of the information industry around the world.
First, the Internet of Things still takes Internet as its core and foundation, and it is a network extending and expanding based on the Internet; and second, the clients of the Internet of Things have extended and expanded among any items for information exchange and communication, that is, things are closely linked.
As the Internet of Things technology develops continuously, there is an inevitable development trend of deep convergence between traditional industries and Internet technologies.
Therefore, there is an urgent expectation from the market to meet the requirements anytime anywhere at will with an easier, faster and more efficient Internet of Things technology.